creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Source of Fear
There have been whisperings in the Archives of beings that are somewhat humanoid, and yet somehow lesser. A head with no true face, merely a sheath of pale skin. Large indents where the eyes should be, but replaced with empty space. Long thin arms like spindles. There is a name that has been tossed around for these beings: the "Homo Tenues" or "Slenderman". It has been recently recorded on screen, and once I had found the footage I knew that something was wrong. Allow me to introduce myself, by the way: I am J.D., great grandson of the all too famous Professor Jack Maguire, noted for his descent into insanity and his disappearance on his Himalayan expedition to solve the mysteries of the 'tesseract'. However, it is said that it was the discovery of the Homo Tenues that lead to this sequence of events, and so I will give a short history on what I have managed to learn of these creatures through work with my associated, here to be known as Gwyneth, Edward and Tomas. The Homo Tenues has a history of causing mental degradation and derangement in the minds of Homo Sapiens, but has very little effect on other "lesser" beings, so to speak. They can be described as sharing some DNA with the "Octopus Vulgaris" (or Common Octopus) as well as having a small amount of reptilian amino acids, allowing for regrowth and extention of limbs. The mental degradation caused is due to a particular pheromone released that we know as Psilocybin (commonly found within certain species of mushrooms and used often recreationally) that, linked to other unknown chemicals that are probably closely related to the same constituents of carbon monoxide, can cause the feelings of dread and death linked to all victims of the "Slenderman." Recently, my colleagues were involved in a psuedoscientific experiment linked to the Ouija Board created by Maguire himself to commune with beings known as the Ahura - from what I know, the only survivors were Gwyneth, Edward and Tomas. All that is known of the attack to date was that there was a Homo Tenues sighting three miles away in a woodland at midnight - two hours after the attack. All have had a certain obsession with the creature since the event. But there is something that truly worries me, and it is this: the final notes of Professor Jack Maguire, half buried in snow near the summit of Mount Kilash: "Over my life, I have seen strange things. I have seen wonders beyond comprehension, and beastly atrocities of nature beyond description. My associates have left, and now only Tenzin remains. The energy levels are remarkable, and the electrical impulses are above the norm for this altitude - this can only mean one thing. After my years of searching, it is here. I will soon have in my possession the very thing that has plagued my memory for decades - the tesseract and its effects. It will not be long now tha" The message is cut off here - mainly by the large rip through the page and the bloodstains on the paper. The rip was caused by a long and sharp set of claws, and in descriptions the sherpa guiding Maguire (named Tenzin) was unusually tall, thin, and consistently wore a mask for 'religious purposes". But for this to occur, then we must understand that on some level, the Homo Tenues race must be somewhat sentient. And if that is the case. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science Category:Monsters